User talk:MrThermomanPreacher
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Kaiketsu Zubat Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Logo I see this wiki is the only one in the Tokupedia network with no wiki wordmark, so I made one for you. What do you think? Digifiend (talk) 16:11, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Zeromaro Hi Thermo, bad news I'm afraid. Zeromaro tried to have this wiki removed from the Tokupedia hub for not having enough shows in the franchise. He removed the link to this wiki from the front page of Kamen Rider Wiki. However, this went against my say-so, and against Nbajammer's, and I'm pretty certain Dchallofjustice and Digi didn't say this wiki should be removed either - in fact, I thought we agreed to keep this wiki as it is. Digifiend (talk) 16:54, April 23, 2014 (UTC) It's not important. They just didn't reply to the message I left them earlier about this on our Google Plus circle about the subject. I was just asking their opinion on the subject of whether to keep this wiki on the hub or not, and they never replied. I just impulsively took down some of the banners on some of the hubs wikis when nothing came up. Shouldn't have done that, but I would have liked it if they said something and just not pretend I wasn't there.Zeromaro (talk) 23:12, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Got your message and no, Nbajammer and Digifiend pretty much hate my guts right now (or at least the best thing I can think of). We got into a couple arguments over some things and they took me off the admin list at the Tokusatsu Wiki. It doesn't bother me that much, I've got a few other wikis I'm admin and bureacrat at like this one. Besides I have classes right now and I can't be on the wikis all the time like the rest of you can. I'll still stick around and maybe add a thing or two around the hub and the wikis.Zeromaro (talk) 16:41, April 24, 2014 (UTC) He's BAAAAACK! Everyone's favorite perma-banned vandal and copyright infringer is back. :Thanks for blocking him. ::Apparently needs to be taught a lesson. Plagiarist The thief and plagiarist known as CallMe232 is making edits on here preparing to file an adoption request. Please make me, Digi, and Digifiend admins so we can protect the wiki. Thanks! :He also managed to post 30-some copyrighted episodes of the Zubat show subbed by MFC. I tagged some of them for deletion but its getting redundant and I need sleep.